


[Podfic of] There's A Wolf-Shaped Float In This Parade

by knight_tracer, Podcath, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:51:30] concernedlily's Summary: Two ways Sheriff Stilinski finds out and one he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] There's A Wolf-Shaped Float In This Parade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's A Wolf-Shaped Float In This Parade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477698) by [concernedlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/concernedlily/pseuds/concernedlily). 



**Title:** [There's A Wolf-Shaped Float In This Parade](http://archiveofourown.org/works/477698)  
**Author:** [concernedlily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/concernedlily)  
**Reader:** Cath, Knight_tracer, and Rhea314  
**Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
**Pairing** : Derek/Stiles **Length:** 0:51:30  
**Cover Image:** Cath  
**Music** : Low - In Metal  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?l9rwwar56w6lxv0) (28.38 MB) and  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?1dohnr2ob7x4wim) (35.90 MB)  



End file.
